Peur de te dire
by Luna Strata
Summary: Suite à la disparition de mon compte Luna11 voir ma bio pour les détails, je reposte ma fic... Heero déclare ses sentiments à Duo, mais ce dernier réagit étrangement... One shot, yaoi


**Base :** Gundam Wing  
  
**Couple : **Devinez   
  
**Disclaimer : **Y'sont pas à moi… Bouhhhhhhhh  
  
**Genre :** Yaoi, quelque peu shonen ai (parce que j'aime bien les histoires fleur bleue ), 2 petits POV de Duo. Heero qui parle et qui a peur, Duo qui reste sans voix… doit y avoir un peu de OOC dans l'air   
  
**Notes :** Cette idée de fic m'est venue lors d'une soudaine insomnie un dimanche matin à 5 h.  
  
Duo : Ca t'apprendra à t'endormir sur ton canapé devant la TV   
Luna : Maieuh, c'est pas ma faute si quand je me suis réveillée pour aller dans mon lit, j'arrivais plus à me rendormir. Et puis ça en valait la peine. Non ?  
Duo : On va dire que oui… Le plus important c'est que je sois avec mon Hee-chan   
Heero : Hn :-)  
  
Autrement je remercie ma coupine Zorca pour sa beta lecture et ses conseils/idées. Je te fais de gros bisous ma Zorca.  
****

**Peur de te dire…  
**Par Luna

Ça faisait 2 heures que Duo marchait sous une pluie fine, tout en se repassant en boucle cette journée, mais plus particulièrement les dernières heures…  
  
****_Flash back  
_  
Les G-boys venaient de rentrer d'une mission qui avait été une des plus dangereuses qu'ils aient réalisée. Pendant un moment, ils avaient même cru qu'ils n'en reviendraient pas vivant.  
  
Maintenant chacun était dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Quatre et Trowa, épuisés, s'étaient endormis en se tenant mutuellement dans les bras et Wu Fei écoutait de la musique pour se relaxer. Duo avait décidé de prendre un bon bain pour évacuer toute cette tension accumulée pendant cette mission.  
  
Quant à Heero, il avait sorti son éternel portable pour faire son rapport, en attendant de pouvoir lui aussi disposer de la salle de bains. Mais même si ses yeux étaient rivés sur son ordi et ses doigts posés sur le clavier, il n'avait encore rien tapé. Son esprit était comme déconnecté de la réalité. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, n'ayant toujours rien pu écrire, il referma son ordi pour le déposer sur sa table de nuit et s'allongea sur le côté en fermant les yeux.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte qui reliait la chambre à la salle de bains s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître l'Américain vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. Il s'assit sur son lit et commença à défaire sa tresse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon de chambrée et s'étonna de ne pas le voir en train de taper frénétiquement sur son portable. Peut-être que pour une fois le soldat parfait avait décidé de faire passer son repos avant le boulot. Ou que bêtement il avait déjà envoyé son rapport aux professeurs. Qui pouvait le savoir ?  
  
Quand il eut terminé de démêler sa longue chevelure, il se dirigea vers son armoire. Il en sortit un caleçon, un jeans noir et un pull à col roulé également noir, qu'il enfila. Une fois habillé, le pilote du Deathscythe referma l'armoire et se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Heero.  
  
"Bon sang Heero ! Tu veux me faire avoir une attaque. Tu pourrais pas faire un peu de bruit quand tu te déplaces ?" S'exclama le châtain en se tenant la poitrine.  
  
Le pilote de Wing ne répondit pas, ni par un de ses habituels 'hn' ou 'baka'. Rien du tout. Il se contenta de plonger son regard cobalt dans le regard améthyste de son vis-à-vis.  
  
"Heero ? Est-ce que ça va ?"  
"Je… Duo… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose." Dans sa voix, il y avait un mélange d'hésitation et de gêne.  
"Je t'écoute."  
  
Duo se recula jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adossé à l'armoire, tandis que Heero se rapprocha un peu plus.  
  
L'Asiatique leva lentement une main en direction du visage de l'Américain. Il glissa avec légèreté ses doigts sur la joue et les enfonça ensuite dans la chevelure légèrement humide, pour les placer derrière la nuque d'un Duo incapable de réagir.  
  
Doucement, il réduisit l'espace qui séparait leur visage et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son ami qui avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise.  
  
"Duo, aishiteru." Susurra-t-il.  
  
Le châtain en était abasourdi. Heero venait de l'embrasser et de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, et lui restait sans voix !  
  
Les secondes devinrent éternité alors que Shinigami essayait de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.  
  
Duo se dégagea brusquement de la prise de Heero. Il attrapa d'un geste vif son blouson du dossier de la chaise et sortit en vitesse de la chambre.  
  
"Duo…" Murmura le Japonais en regardant la porte se fermer avec fracas. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, tandis qu'il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. 

_Fin flash back_

__

_**xoxox**_

**POV Duo**

Heero… Tes yeux… Dans tes yeux… Il y avait une telle… tendresse… Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu attendes aussi longtemps pour me dévoiler cette partie de toi ?  
  
Ça faisait des mois que je rêvais que tu me dises ces mots et il a fallu que tu te décides quand moi j'avais enfin fini par mettre mes sentiments entre parenthèses. Que je m'étais enfin convaincu que de t'aimer était quelque chose qui ne pourrait que me faire souffrir… J'avais fini par me persuader que tu ne pourrais jamais partager les mêmes sentiments que moi.  
  
Tu ne m'as jamais montré le moindre signe d'affection, si ce n'est qu'une vague amitié. Maintenant tu me dis que tu m'aimes et je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire.  
  
Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui cache aussi bien ses émotions. Même Trowa, qu'on pourrait appeler le soldat parfait n° 2, n'a pas réussi à dissimuler longtemps ses sentiments pour Quatre. Ça se voyait presque comme le nez au milieu de la figure.  
  
Mais toi, tu ne laisses rien transparaître, ni la joie, ni la tristesse, ni la douleur, ni… l'amour. Ton visage reste impassible en toute circonstance. Sauf aujourd'hui… Pour la première fois, ton visage était si… expressif ?!? Comme si ton masque de glace avait fondu.  
  
_Duo dodelina de la tête et soupira profondément. Il continua à errer sans but sous cette pluie fine qui n'avait apparemment pas envie de s'arrêter. Il voulait des certitudes, mais aussi des réponses sur ses propres sentiments. Comment pouvait-il aimer un être aussi peu vivant que le pilote 01 ?  
  
_Maintenant, je me demande encore comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux de lui. Ce qui est sûr, ce n'est en tout cas pas pour son sens de la conversation… Ben ouais, quand on vous dit au minimum une fois par jour 'omae o korosu', qu'on vous traite de 'baka' ou qu'on vous parle à coup de 'hn', c'est pas comme ça qu'on peut apprécier quelqu'un. Heureusement que je suis capable de tenir une discussion pour deux, ça rétablit un peu l'équilibre. Je dis bien un peu, car c'est pas de cette manière qu'on apprend à connaître quelqu'un.  
  
Il y a aussi son côté obsessionnel pour les missions… et pour son pc. Deux choses qui pourraient refroidir n'importe qui. Alors pourquoi moi je me suis attaché à lui ? Tout nous oppose… Mais il y a aussi ce dicton qui dit que les contraires s'attirent…  
  
Ça ne peut pas être que physique quand même ? C'est vrai qu'il a un corps magnifique… et surtout des fesses à croquer. Pas besoin de le voir sans vêtement pour s'en rendre compte. Okay, je l'avoue, je l'ai déjà vu en tenue d'Adam, mais c'était un accident. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à pas laisser la porte de la salle de bains entrouverte. De toute façon, même habillé, son débardeur ne cache pas grand chose et son spandex ne laisse que très peu de place à l'imagination.  
  
Il y a aussi ses yeux. Ils sont d'un bleu foncé, avec des reflets aciers. Quand on les regarde, on pourrait presque geler sur place. Ils sont comme son visage… sans expression, sauf lorsqu'il vous jette son regard de la mort. Mais là encore, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir les fixer, comme pour essayer de m'y noyer.  
  
Même après ce bilan, que je me suis repasser des centaines de fois dans ma tête, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je craque pour lui. On ne peut quand même pas construire une relation uniquement sur le fait de trouver quelqu'un attirant ??? C'est absurde ! Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Est-ce que mon subconscient aurait découvert quelque chose qu'on ne discerne pas à l'œil nu ? Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net.  
  
**Fin du POV**

**_xoxox_**

Duo entra sans faire de bruit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero. La lampe de chevet de ce dernier était encore allumée, diffusant une lumière légèrement tamisée dans toute la pièce, tout en éclairant la forme endormie du Japonais.  
  
Le soldat parfait était allongé sur le ventre et ses bras serraient l'oreiller où sa tête reposait. Il était habillé d'un jeans bleu délavé et d'un sweat de couleur bleu royal, tenue que le châtain lui avait offerte il y a quelques semaines, parce qu'il en avait marre de le voir dans son éternel 'spandex-débardeur'. Il avait été stupéfié de remarquer qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de le soûler de paroles pour qu'il la porte.  
  
Il retira sa veste détrempée et s'avança près du lit. Il s'agenouilla devant, en s'étonnant que Heero ne se soit pas encore réveillé, lui qui normalement ne dormait que d'un oeil.  
  
Visiblement il avait pris une douche il n'y avait pas longtemps, car ses mèches d'ordinaire rebelles étaient encore mouillées et collaient à son front.  
  
Il se pencha un peu plus au-dessus du Japonais et aperçut des sillons encore humides aux coins de ses yeux. Pendant qu'il le regardait dormir, une goutte d'eau, qui était en suspension à l'extrémité de sa frange alla s'écraser sur son visage. Immédiatement, Heero ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement.  
  
"Duo…" Il plaqua son dos contre le mur et replia ses genoux contre lui. "Je.. Je suis désol" Sanglota-t-il. "Je n'aurais pas dû."  
  
Duo monta sur le lit et s'accroupit en face du pilote de Wing.  
  
"Heero, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose."  
"Mmm ?"  
"Pourquoi m'as-tu dit que tu m'aimais ? Je veux dire, pourquoi avoir attendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?"  
  
Heero ferma les yeux un moment avant de répondre. "J'avais peur…" Dit-il doucement, comme s'il avait honte.  
"Mais de quoi ?" Demanda le pilote du Deathscythe surpris de voir le soldat parfait dans cet état de vulnérabilité.  
"Que tu me rejettes…" Fit-il presque imperceptiblement, tandis que ses mains tremblaient.  
"Heero..." Chuchota Duo.  
  
"Ces derniers temps, j'avais l'impression de vivre un enfer intérieur… Toutes ces émotions qu'on m'a forcées à réprimer pendant toutes ces années d'entraînements et que j'avais fini par oublier… Eh bien, elles ont commencé à refaire surface et avaient même tendance à s'intensifier en ta présence… J'en avais presque peur…" En parlant, Heero étudiait un point invisible sur le mur d'en face, tandis que Duo écoutait attentivement toutes les paroles de son ami.  
  
Après une courte pause, le Japonais reprit : "Peu à peu, j'ai réussi à remettre un nom sur certains de ces sentiments, même si je ne savais pas les montrer ou les exprimer. Mais il y en avait un que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Un sentiment qui me rongeait de l'intérieur et qui me faisait à la fois du bien et du mal… Peu de temps après que Trowa se soit déclaré à Quatre, j'ai décidé d'aller le voir. Quand je lui ai expliqué ce que j'éprouvais au fond de moi, il a rigolé." A ce souvenir, il esquissa un micro sourire. "Ensuite il m'a dit que ce que j'étais en train de lui décrire, c'était exactement les choses qu'il éprouvait en la compagnie de Quatre ou quand il pensait à lui." Il enfouit son visage entre ses bras, pour essayer de dissimuler les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir ses yeux.  
  
Un silence pesant s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Heero se décide à relever la tête. Il fixa les yeux améthystes de Duo qui l'observait.  
  
"Tu ne dis rien ? Est-ce que je te fais si horreur que ça ?" Fit Heero avec une voix légèrement enrouée. Il baissa la tête pour fuir le regard de l'Américain.  
  
Duo se rapprocha. Il posa une main sur l'un des genoux de l'Asiatique et l'autre sur sa joue pour l'obliger à le regarder à nouveau. "Tu crois que je serais resté si tu me faisais horreur ?" Il fit un petit sourire, en commençant à lui caresser la joue avec le revers de ses doigts. "Heero, je t'aime…"  
  
"Q-qu-quoi ?" Bégaya-t-il, les yeux quelque peu exorbités. "Mais alors pourquoi-" Entama-t-il avant d'être interrompu par Shinigami.  
"Pourquoi je suis parti ?" Il descendit du lit pour le contourner et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il posa ses doigts sur la vitre refroidie par l'eau de pluie qui ruisselait dessus. "J'ai soudain été empli d'incertitudes… auxquelles il fallait que je réfléchisse…"  
"D'incertitudes ?"  
"Ouais… Avant que tu ne me prononces ces merveilleux mots, je pensais être certain d'avoir réussi à mettre les sentiments que j'avais pour toi de côt" Il se mit à dessiner sur la vitre qui s'était légèrement embuée. "Avec toi, il y a des moments où j'avais presque la sensation d'être… invisible. Ça me faisait mal… Alors pour essayer de ne plus souffrir, je m'étais construit une sorte de coquille, mais qui demeurait fragile… Tellement fragile, qu'elle s'est brisée dès que tu m'as embrass" Il se retourna et regarda Heero qui s'était assis sur le bord du lit.  
  
"Je suis désolé..."  
"Pourquoi ?" Duo revint vers son frère d'armes et s'agenouilla devant lui en lui prenant les mains.  
"De t'avoir fait souffrir sans même m'en apercevoir… Je ne mérite vraiment pas ton amitié et encore moins ton amour." Cette fois, il ne put contenir ses larmes qui se mirent à rouler librement sur ses joues.  
"Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça… A présent et même si j'ai souffert, ce qui compte pour moi, c'est de savoir que tu m'aimes." Comme pour prouver ses dires, il prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. "Même si je voulais oublier mes sentiments, inconsciemment il y avait toujours une partie de moi qui espérait qu'un jour tu viendrais à moi." Il sourit.  
  
Il essuya les larmes de Heero avec ses pouces, avant de reprendre son baiser, mais d'une manière plus passionnée. Voyant que le soldat parfait répondait favorablement à ce nouveau baiser, il passa sa langue sur les lèvres douces qui s'ouvrirent presque instantanément sous cette caresse, lui laissant ainsi libre accès. Il plongea à l'intérieur de la bouche du Japonais avec délectation, à la recherche de quelque chose de bien précis. Lorsqu'il trouva l'objet de ses désirs, un ballet qui se voulait sans fin commença.  
  
Duo, qui était toujours à genoux, enlaça la taille du pilote de Wing, tandis que les mains de ce dernier se perdirent dans l'épaisse chevelure du châtain. A bout de souffle, ils rompirent leur premier vrai baiser.  
  
"Duo ?" Chuchota Heero.  
"Oui Hee-chan ?" Répondit-il en appuyant sa tête contre son torse et en resserrant son étreinte.  
"Tu devrais aller te sécher ou tu vas attraper froid."  
  
Duo passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis sur ses vêtements, réalisant ainsi qu'avec les événements qui venaient de se produire, il avait complètement oublié qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os. Ce fut qu'après cette constatation, qu'il se mit soudainement à frissonner.  
  
"Tu as raison…" Un peu à contrecœur, il se releva, non sans voler un bisou à son partenaire et partit en direction de la salle de bains, en prenant au passage ses affaires de nuit.  
  
Une bonne dizaine de minutes s'écoula, avant qu'il en ressorte vêtu d'un short et d'un t-shirt, bien évidemment noir. Même si elle était encore mouillée, il avait tressé sa longue chevelure après l'avoir épongée tant bien que mal à l'aide d'une serviette.  
  
Entre-temps, Heero s'était également changé et se tenait debout près du lit du natté. Il saisit l'oreiller d'une main et de l'autre prit timidement celle de Duo. Sans un mot, il l'emmena à sa suite jusqu'à son propre lit. Ils se faufilèrent sous la couette et le Japonais s'installa dans les bras du châtain, sa tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule.  
  
"Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question."  
"Laquelle ?"  
"Pourquoi avoir attendu aujourd'hui ?"  
"Je crois que le déclic a été cette dernière mission." Il joua nerveusement avec le rebord du t-shirt de Duo. "Quand tu t'es précipité pour protéger Quatre du mobile qui allait l'attaquer par derrière et que tu t'es pris le laser de plein fouet sans que tu aies eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit… J'ai vu Deathscythe s'écrouler… Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels…" Il se redressa pour être au même niveau que son visage. "J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre… Cette peur était encore plus grande que celle que tu me rejettes… Alors j'ai préféré te le dire, au risque que tu ne veuilles plus me voir, plutôt que de ne jamais savoir et de le regretter toute ma vie parce que j'aurais laissé passer ma chance…"  
  
Du bout de ses doigts, Duo effleura la joue de Heero pour y enlever une nouvelle larme. "Promets-moi qu'à partir de maintenant, tu partageras avec moi toutes ces émotions que tu ressens. Je veux savoir quand tu es en colère, quand tu es heureux, quand tu es triste… quand tu as peur… Et moi, j'arrêterai de me cacher derrière mon masque de gaieté perpétuelle… Nos âmes mises à nues, sans artifice, sans tricherie…"  
  
Heero acquiesça, en lui dédiant son plus beau sourire. "Je t'aime Duo."  
"Moi aussi, je t'aime Hee-chan."  
  
Cette nuit ils ne firent pas l'amour, non, cette nuit ils la passèrent à se découvrir à travers des mots, des caresses, des regards et des baisers… Et pour seul témoin de la naissance de ce nouveau couple, une lampe de chevet qui répandait un halo autour de lui, tandis que les clapotis de la pluie sur le rebord de la fenêtre accompagnaient les doux gémissements qui raisonnaient dans la chambre.

**_xoxox_**

**POV Duo**

Vous vous demandez sûrement si à présent je sais pour quelle raison, en plus de son corps de rêve, je suis tombé amoureux de lui ? Et bien oui je le sais ! Et depuis longtemps ! En fait, je crois que j'ai tellement voulu tenter de chasser de ma tête les sentiments que j'ai pour lui que j'ai presque failli oublier.  
  
Ce n'est pas une chose, mais plusieurs qui ont fait que Heero ait pris une si grande place dans mon cœur.  
  
C'est sa détermination, son courage, son énergie et bien d'autres trucs qui font sa force de caractère, qui ont forcé mon admiration pour lui. Et peu à peu, cette admiration que je lui vouais s'est transformée en amour.  
  
Mais maintenant et plus que tout, c'est cette nouvelle facette qu'il vient de me montrer que j'aime. La tendresse, la fragilité, la sensibilité et surtout son attachement pour moi.

**Fin__**

_  
  
_**Voilà c'est fini. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.  
  
Une petite review pour me laisser vos commentaires ? Pleaseuh ? Ça me ferait très plaisir de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé.**


End file.
